Taking a Risk
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: Nico knew that loving her would be rough with a few bumps on the road.But he also knows that when loving someone you need to take risks and just come out and say "I love you." *Please Read!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made another One-Shot…..BUT it's a one-shot for Tawni and Nico!**

**I haven't seen a lot of stories for them so I thought hey I should make one! Hope you like it!**

**:)(:**

Nico's P.O.V

I sat at the same table sitting in the same chair laughing about something that had happened yesterday with my pal Grady. We laugh but mine soon dies down when I hear the clicking sound of heels entering the cafeteria. I turn my body so I face the entrance and I see her. Tawni. I smile and watch her walk over the fro-yo machine.

I look down as I feel my heart ache like it always does. I knew loving her would be hard but I didn't think it would be this hard. She goes from one guy to the next but doesn't seem to notice me standing there waiting. Most importantly waiting for her.

I'll cross the seven seas for her. I _need _her. I _love _her. But she doesn't seem to love me.

I look across the room and see Sonny and Chad cozying up to each other. They risked everything for each other because they love one another. I remember Sonny saying that even if Chad stopped loving her she'll still love him with all her heart.

Then it dawned on me, loving someone is hard and you need to take _risks._

I look back over to where Tawni is standing and I frown a little. A guy was hitting on her. She flashed him her million dollar smile and shook her head turning him down. He walks away disappointed as Tawni eats her pink fro-yo.

I sigh. What if I'm turned down? She thinks I'm a joke, a laughing stock. She doesn't even notice me but she notices every other guy who comes around here. When will she see I'm the only one for her?

My breath shortens when she looks up at me. I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks and a small smile tugging on my lips. When she looked back down I realized what I have to do. Take a _risk. _I mustered all the courage and strength I had. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked at me and we made eye contact. She smiled a cute smiled and blushed. I took a deep breath held her hands in mine and said,

"I love you."

**Hey what did you think!**

**I really liked this one! Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

**It'll mean the world to me!**

**Keep on Rockin'!**

**:)(: 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!**

**I read the reviews which were awesome**** and DariusWOW asked for a two-shot so people could know what Tawnis reaction would be! Plus I don't want her imagination being a jerk! I did and still do want the story to be that one shot…but since I'm a good person I made a second chapter just in case people wanted to know Tawni's reaction!**

Tawni's P.O.V

"I love you." Nico said to me. My cheeks started blushing so red that there burning. A million thoughts raced through my head while a million different emotions took over me. Fear, happiness, nervousness, everything. I wanted it to stop but at the same time I liked it.

I've liked Nico for the longest time. But I knew Nico wouldn't like a girl like me. I'm Hollywood's Tawni Hart complete with sass, style and smarts. I've always had the handsomest guys with me. Never wanting to be caught dead with a boy like Nico.

But Nico seemed different, in a good way though. He wasn't a jerk or a gold digger. He was naturally funny and a gentlemen. When I realized I couldn't be with him I wanted him that much more, but was really good at hiding it.

I've always acted as if every guy was too good for me because every other guy wasn't Nico. I'd see Nico trying to get girls and I'd go to mine and Sonny's dressing room and cry, because I want to be the one Nico's flirting with.

I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and started to tear up. I never experienced real love. Or what it was like to care for someone besides me, and when Nico told me he loved me everything fell into place. I looked down at our intertwined hands and held tighter. I smiled as hot tears went speeding down my cheek. I looked back up at him to see his eyes full of sadness. I frowned and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He sighed out of happiness and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. I pulled back a little and rested my forehead on his and whispered,

"I love you too."

**So there you have it!**

**Tawni's reaction!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**It'll mean the world to me!**

**Keep on Rockin'!**

**:)(: 3**


End file.
